Rosetta D'Avalos
WORK IN PROGRESS Who is Rosetta? Rosetta is an employee for the Scelus Casino under Purple Lotus since the end of year 2418, Rosetta holds a position of Head Staff and researcher of dark arts for the organization, occasionally taking duties as a bartender as well. In depth research online brings up various details on her, including full name and titles under Rosetta Francesca D'Avalos D'Aquino D'Aragona, Princess of the Holy Roman Empire, Princess of Pescara, Princess of Vasto, Princess of Francavilla, Duchess of D'Avalos. Lore Little is known on the whereabouts of Rosetta prior to her current employment within the Purple Lotus, but it is important to note that she was the youngest thanatology graduate in the history of Naples, at 19 years of age. She and Satchi were acquaintances of a few years when she was offered to work with him. Family The D’Avalos family dates back to the 1400’s, where three brothers holding the name D'Avalos followed King Alphonso V D'Aragon to Naples (current day Italy) for a territory war in 1435. In 1442, Alphonso succeeded in his endeavor and gained dominion over the Naples kingdom (current day Italy). Following the victory, he appointed territory to the three brothers who aided him in the war and thus began their reign as Dukes in Italy. The very few records mentioning the three brothers only name an Innico D'Avalos the first. In the following lineage came Innico D'Avalos the second, father to Alphonso D'Avalos the third who was father to Innico D'Avalos D'Aragona, who became a Knight of the Order of Santiago. In 1566, he reached the title of Cardinal in the Clergy and also became Chancellor of the Naples kingdom (current day Italy). According to the records, in the same year, the D'Avalos Palace, who was seated in Vasto, was burned down by the Turks and only the outer walls were not destroyed. Strangely enough, the Palace was restored the same year... To this day, the Palace is still standing, but houses an archeological museum and picture gallery. It is not in the D'Avalos' name anymore and has nothing connected to them inside. There is a rumor, in current day underground networks, in regards to the burning of the Palace in 1566 that would relate the event to a family magical war, but there is no evidence of this, nor is there any mentions of magic in the family history at any point. In 1600, Innico D'Avalos D'Aragona, who was still in his Cardinal seat, suddenly disappeared and was assumed dead of old age, but the body was never found. A Cesare Michelangelo D'Avalos became Prince of the Holy Roman Empire and Prince of Pescara in 1704, which gave the D’Avalos family rights to stamp currency. Various Dukes and Duchesses followed until the 1800, where the lineage seems to diminish in size and so on, until the beginning of the 2000's.The last two known family members, other than Rosetta and Colette, were Don Francesco D'Avalos, born in 1930, compositor and conductor, who disappeared and was assumed dead in 2014, and Prince Andrea D'Avalos, born in 1971, disappeared and assumed dead in 2024. In May of 2419, Colette D’Avalos, Rosetta’s sister, made her first appearance at the Scelus Casino. Alternative Roleplaying Characters Nosora Nosora is a hellhound under masterdom of Yuuhi. Trivia Links Gallery Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Humans Category:People Category:Characters